


Reunited and It Feels So Good

by Emmalyne_Amell



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, F/M, Smut, Summer Smutfest, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmalyne_Amell/pseuds/Emmalyne_Amell
Summary: From a smut prompt on tumblr, "Against the Wall."Zaeed Massani and Hayley Shepard are reunited after a long span apart.  Zaeed decides to greet her the best way he knows how- with mind-blowing sex.





	Reunited and It Feels So Good

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually a prelude to a longer fic I'm working on for Hayley Shepard and Zaeed. I know this ship isn't for everyone, but if you've found your way here, I hope you enjoy!

“Goddamn, I’ve missed you, Shepard!”

His words were a rush of hot breath against her skin, as his tongue traced the shell of her ear, then sucked the lobe between his teeth.  Hayley’s breath caught, and her fingers dug into Zaeed’s shoulders, her body desperate with need.  She nearly forgot where they were, in a shelter with very thin walls next to the turian refugee camp.  Hayley had been looking for him on the Citadel just to talk, but it seemed her former lover had other things in mind.  

“Zaeed,” Hayley breathed, struggling to concentrate.  “Someone will hear us!”

“You think I give a shit?” Zaeed growled, nuzzling her neck before giving her a tiny love bite, then soothing it with his tongue.  Hayley sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.  His whole body was rock hard, including a certain bulge that was pressing insistently against her thigh.  She was just as keen, the wetness already pooling between her thighs.  Jesus, how did he always seem to affect her like this?     

Zaeed’s hand found her breast, emitting a soft moan from her as he first cupped the mound, then used his thumb to stroke the nipple through the thin material of her tank top.  Hayley quivered as he coaxed the tiny nub until it hardened like glass, then pinched it between his fingers.  Growling with need, Hayley grabbed Zaeed by the neck and smashed her lips against his, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and twirling it with his.  

The mercenary chuckled triumphantly as he returned Hayley’s kiss with equal fervor.  Forcefully, though careful not to break the kiss, Zaeed used his muscular form to push her back against the wall.  The cold, hard metal bit into Hayley’s back, but she ignored the discomfort, her body aching for more.  She broke off the kiss so she could send a trail of kisses across Zaeed’s strong jawline, his stubble like sandpaper against her cheek.  Zaeed growled, his fingers trailing downward, then they slipped under the waistband of her trousers.  He dipped his digits between the soft folds of her sex, caressing, sliding up and down, and Hayley cried out in anguished pleasure, rutting against his hand.

“You’re soaking wet,” Zaeed teased.  “How long’s it been, sweetheart?”

“Too long,” Hayley gasped out between pleased whimpers.  He found her clit with expert precision, stroking it mercilessly as she cried out in ecstasy. 

“Fuck, Zaeed, please!  I need you, now!”  

He got the message.  Both of them fumbled with the buttons on his pants as they worked together to free his hard shaft.  Zaeed yanked Hayley’s trousers down to her ankles, and she awkwardly kicked off her shoes and shimmied out of her pants and underwear.  Then Zaeed grabbed her bare ass and lifted her effortlessly, balancing Hayley against the wall.  She barely had time to wrap her legs around Zaeed’s waist before he was filling her, thrusting himself inside her warm, slick tunnel, all the way to the hilt.

There was no gentleness, no tenderness, in the way Zaeed fucked her.  It was just the way Hayley liked it.  He grunted and rutted like an animal, his pace quickening with each thrust of his cock, and Hayley did not bother to stifle her groans and cries as he filled her.  Her fingers grasped at his short hair, and she bit down, hard, on his earlobe, enough to draw blood.  That seemed to spur him on even more, as Zaeed grabbed her ass tighter and adjusted his angle, somehow going even deeper.  

Hayley felt her climax coming, and her cries crescendoed.  Just when she thought she couldn’t take anymore, the waves of her orgasm crashed throughout her body, and Hayley screamed her release.  Still Zaeed kept pounding into her, his cock a relentless jackhammer as they rode out the storm of her climax together.  At last, he found his own release, and Zaeed roared like a lion as his seed exploded inside of her.   

Both of them were panting with exhaustion, Hayley with her head relaxed against the wall, and Zaeed holding her up, still inside her, his head buried between her breasts.  They were slick with sweat and the juices of their fornication, and it was a long span of moments before Zaeed slid himself out of her, then gently lowered her down, keeping his hands on her waist.  When Hayley’s feet finally found the ground, her legs felt like jelly, and it took her a moment to find her balance.  She steadied herself with her hands on Zaeed’s shoulders, and then their eyes met.     

“This honestly isn’t what I came to see you for,” Hayley confessed.

Zaeed smirked.  “Keep telling yourself that, love.” 

“I’m serious!  What happened between us... that was a long time ago.  I didn’t think I’d ever see you again after that suicide mission.”

Zaeed lifted a hand to stroke his thumb against Hayley’s cheek.  “Neither did I.  But here we are.  Bloody reapers have invaded the galaxy, and in rides Shepard like a bloody fucking cowboy to stop them.”  

Hayley snorted in amusement.  “A cowboy?  Really?”

“Yeah.  A space cowboy.”  

Shaking her head, Hayley leaned in to give Zaeed a soft kiss on the lips.  Then she pulled away from him to get dressed, and he watched her without a word.  There were so many things on his mind, things he wanted to say to her, and suddenly Zaeed was afraid he might never see her alive again.    
Instead, he said nothing.  Like a goddamn fool.  

Hayley smiled at him and touched his arm, giving him a goodbye kiss on the cheek.  “Stay safe, old man,” she said.

“You too, Shepard.”  

She headed towards the entrance of the shelter, and just as she was about to disappear, Zaeed called out to her.

“Hayley!”

Hayley paused and looked back.

Zaeed smiled and lifted his fist.  “Give ‘em hell, all right?”

Hayley nodded, pumping her own fist in the air before she walked out.  Zaeed took a deep breath and sighed.  

 _There goes the best goddamn soldier in the galaxy_ , he mused.  And the best goddamn woman he’d ever met.    
       
  
  
  
  
 


End file.
